The Somatology Laboratory
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: Errende Ebecee, an acolyte, his soul is trapped in a Laboratory along with others like him. He had dreams, visions about a girl, could it be love? or is there a connection of the mess he's in? There maybe be swearing. 'Errende: I want to live.' (Re-writing, Due to Somatology Laboratory F4, Please P.M me know if that map is offical...)


Author's notes: I don't own any of monsters in this story, or Ragnarok Online.

**Untitled **

**Chapter 1: Somatology Laboratory**

Errende Ebecee, an acolyte sat in his favourite room, the library or it used to be a library. His blonde bangs fell over his eyes as he read his favourite book, psychology, his pale body a bit transparent. Another acolyte came into room, and Errende looked up to see an identical copy of himself, except the copy was more lifeless, like a living zombie... too bad the copy was not an undead which he can heal the fellow to death, wait they are already dead!

"What is it Errende 246?" The copy stared blankly at the original, who then threw the book that he was reading at the copy. The copy did not react to the pain of having something thrown at its face. Errende got up from his seat and faced his copy that's on the floor. "If you are here for something say it now! Or you don't have the capability to answer?!"

"I'm sorry, Egnigem Cenia is looking for you sir." Errende picked up the book that was roughly thrown; his glowing red eyes glowed dimly before taking back his seat. "Tell her, that whatever she's doing or saying I'm not interested and to leave me alone." The copy obediently walked away leaving the original Errende alone, who sighed and repeatedly bang his head on the table's surface. "Why can't she leave me alone... it's not like I will run away... not like this any way..." Looking at his transparent hands, the only item that was not transparent was a pair of sliver handcuffs on both his hands. "And I hated her since we met."

They met when they were captured, he was in lighthazen city to help out in the church, but what he didn't expect was to be drag away and chained up and getting poked with needles and being dump in cold gross coloured water that could killed him. He put his past at the back of his head and continued to read his book but as he flipped the pages, his whole body shook as pain shot through his head before welcoming the darkness. 'How long have I not felt the need for sleep...?'

He had visions of a blue bird and the prettiest girl he saw in black, her cape dyed red, running away from a big monster, a skeleton wearing a rag for clothes floating towards her and her bird.

'An undead?' It seemed the girl heard him, she turn to her pet.

"Mie!"

The bird replied blowing a fire ball at the big undead monster, the monster was stun for a bit. "Yeah! Thanks Mie! I'll take over from here. "ACID BOMB!" The girl took out a bottle with a strange colour and threw it at the monster making it explode and vanished.

"YEAH!!" The girl cheers, Errende just stood there and watched as he was about to vanish away, the girl then turned around as if looking at him. "Thank you stranger..."

'Huh? She can see me?' Before Errende came to, he was on one of the bed that was used when he was still a living and breathing thing. "What happened...?"

"You fainted." The acolyte almost jumped out from bed, as he turned to the owner of the voice with a frown on his face. It was an archer, Kavach Icarus the original of course. "What do you want?"

"I thought acolytes are supposed to be humble" Kavach had his hands on his hip staring down like a mother would do when their offspring did something wrong.

"Sorry, you caught me on a bad time, the usual." Answered the acolyte.

The archer rolls his glowing red eyes and cross his arms. "We always catch you on a bad time, Errende. We are worried Egnigem especially."

The acolyte turns around and threw the only thing that can be thrown around, a pillow at the archer who barely dodged it. "Don't talk about her... If she thinks she's so special and need attention ask that mage what his name again, ah Laurell Weinder... He seems to drool all over her." Errende said as he got off the bed and walks out, he can see the other clones all gathering at the door, but they clear the way when he came. He silently walks down the hallway to the centre of the whole laboratory, he knew that below this level he's in the territory of clones higher and more experiences then the rest of them, clone or original.

"I hope Egnigem is not too scared to follow me there." He mumbles sarcastically before jump into the whole to greet the more experiences ghosts below.

The acolyte lands roughly on the pile of scrap mental that been discarded when they are useless by the pervious scientists, if he's wasn't wrong the clones bodies was also thrown here, the originals' bodies were burn when they died. Errende stood up while dusting imaginary dust of his worn out acolyte clothes, he never imagine that the basement is this WET not like he's complaining. "Margaretha! Margaretha Sorin! Are you here?"

He cautiously walked down the dark hallway of the basement, there are even large holes, where one time the whole building shook, causing the large holes but not the only reason he's walking with caution, the demi-humans clones here are more incontrollable, more dangerous than the one upstairs. Unlike a thief or an assassin, he can't hide or cloak himself from danger but what's to be scared of? You are dead as they are, yet Errende thinks different. Dead yes, get hit with a storm gust... eeeeoooowwwww!!

"Margaretha Sorin" The acolyte calls out, while watching for other demi-human clones that will thinks he's a human... Actually he acts like one; maybe he can't get the fact that he's dead. The memory of his times in the labs are fresh in his memories of the pain he went through, how's he hoping to die and go up to heaven to forget that all this had happen that killed him and nine others along with countless zombie like copies of themselves.

"Margareth...ack!" The acolyte hit something hard, but as he was about to hit the floor, a pair of hand wrapped around his small waist.

"You got to be careful, Errende." The acolyte recognised the brown gloves that were around his waist, he turns around to meet a blue hair and a pair of eyes as red and as glowing as his. "Eremes Guile."

"Just Eremes kid, so what bring you to this part of the Laboratory? I know those up there dare not come down." The assassin-cross asked, Errende knows Eremes better than other Demi-Humans at this level besides Margaretha. "Nothing..." he quickly answered, his hands folded behind his back and tried to look away, but the assassin-cross knew what is bothering the poor acolyte.

"Having trouble with Egnigem again?" Errende glares at the assassin-cross, who just grinned. "I hit the jackpot then?"

"Ok, Egnigem is asking for attention again, and I'm fed up... What does she wants with me!!" Eremes sighed this been happen for a few weeks now and everything points to the problematic swordsman or swordswoman.

"I think every swordsman are problematic kid, from my point of view she feels insecure without an acolyte, take Seyren for example, he can't go anywhere without Margaretha and she can't go anywhere without him either. Like this they can watch each other's back." The assassin-cross tried to explain to the pissed off acolyte.

"More like you people can't go without her..." Eremes face fall, because what Errende said was so true they depended on Margaretha than she depends on them. (Imaging Errende poking Eremes with his rod.)

Errende then sat on protruding stone slab and sigh in depression. "I'm very different then the other experiments, you know that right?" Eremes had recover from his stun and nods at Errende's question. "But little one, you don't need to remind me we know about it. I don't hold a grudge over you for something about blood relationship. After all you told me you barely knew your own father."

The assassin-cross wraps his arms around the acolyte giving the little one comfort, they knew about his past and some of the experiments were not that friendly when they found out, for example Seyren Windsor, he hate all the scientists and Biochemists/Creators for what they did to them and the pain was unforgettable, but Seyren can't do anything to Errende because of Margaretha. If he anger the high priest she be like a hungry wolf on a prow for revenge if he even thinking of touching one blonde hair of her charge.

Even thought his father was a Biochemist he wasn't around to take care of Errende, he left his own son at the care of his Vanilmirth, his father's Homunculus, when his father died although he didn't spent so much time with Errende, it left a big impact on Errende before he was sent to the monk's guild by his father's wishes, his father's Homunculus when missing soon after. Not wanting to think about his past, he pushes them all to the back of his head and decides to keep finding Margaretha. "I need to find her now..."

Eremes quickly grabs hold of Errende before he could leave. "Whoa there, why are you looking for her in such a hurry, do you know there are humans down here?" This caught the acolyte's attention.

"Humans here?"

"Yes, I think that's one reason Egnigem was looking for you. She's worried that the humans got you." The acolyte rolled his eyes at the name, tried to get out of the tied grip of the assassin-cross but his grip tightened. "You go back up there kid, these human almost killed Kavach and Laurell from the message we just got." Oh yeah... they have a telepathic connection towards each other, the original one of course. 'And I thought she was playing with me...'

"I don't care! Margaretha is the one person that cares for me." Errende had somehow slip out of the assassin's grips and rushed towards the battle field.

- - -

"When is this going to end? HEAL!" A male high priest mumbled as his friend a Paladin having one on one with the 'Demon' Lord Knight. "Not anytime soon, this guy is tough with that high priest behind him... Seline, anytime now!" The Paladin calls out to another person behind the two, a female; she wore white as spears circled around her. "Not yet... If we want to kill this guy, we have to do it in one shot." Seline answered, as she meditated. "Noward, have you tried silencing her?"

The male high priest or Noward gave her a look before returning to the Paladin and his personal war. "You think I haven't tired, she's too damn strong, what is this monster..." Noward heals the paladin again and told Seline to hurry it up as he not sure how 'Adward' is going to last before he runs out of magic power.

"Okay, I'm ready!" This the cue the two wanted to hear as they moved away quickly, causing the lord knight to be confuse but his answers were answered when he saw the Campion rushing towards him.

"ASURA!! STIKE!!" Seline started as she gotten nearer to the lord knight, when...

"SEYREN!!" That a different scream, everything felt like they been put on slow as they saw an acolyte appear in front of the lord knight with both hands in front of him, Seline's eyes were wide open when she recognized the face.

"Slow spell!" The acolyte mumbled, but not even a scratch appeared on the champ.

"Errende Ebecee?!" The acolyte's brow rose to his blonde hair when the champ said his name, and then recognises who this champ is.

"Seline Cambell?" Before he could have his answer, Seline's strike hit his chest and he flew into Seyren. "Errende!" There's no blood but it a deadly attack, the lord knight's eyes turned glowing red, berserk mode.

"ERRENDE!!" The Paladin and the male high priest were stun, Seline's hands were shaking, as she stare at her once friend in the hands of the demon lord knight, whose worried at the acolyte's health, whose out cold.

"We better get out of here, he's getting dangerous, in fact I'm not sure if we all can handle a mad lord knight right now..." The male priest crashed a blue gem and a portal appeared; the paladin rushes in Noward had to drag Seline away who just staring at her fallen friend. "What about Errende?"

"He's one of them!" Noward pointed out, as he pushes Seline into the portal before he joins them to close the portal.

When they left the lord knight's glowing red eyes transforms back to pale green that turns to give a silence plead to Margaretha. "I do what I can, but first we have to bring him up, we have no beds here."

The lord knight nods as he carries the knock out acolyte, who saves his life in almost destroying his own, behind him follows closely by Margaretha Sorin and Eremes Guile, slowly three more appears out of thin air follows the lord knight to the upper levels.

- - -

TBC

I will not be writing it for a while... you have to wait until maybe on the twelve's month.

Love it, Hate it, Review Please .


End file.
